User talk:Brandon Rhea
Hello Brandon, The wiki I founded was recently vandalized by Mai is Me. This is not a personal dispute and I was happy when I saw someone take interest in the wiki. Unfortunately Mai is Me has abused her power. This is a case of someone vandalizing the wiki numerous times. I was willing to overlook her changes the first few times but this is an ongoing problem. I discovered off-topic images uploaded to the wiki and implemented on the pages. She even changed the wordmark image completely and made people believe that they were visiting a Rune Factory Wiki! I had to change this image myself and I find this unacceptable and I do not believe that she should be using this wiki to promote her other wiki. This wiki does not need her help taking care of it in this manner. Cathyrne 01:34, April 11, 2012 (UTC) *Vandalism is a highly charged word. Given that Mai is Me seemed genuinely surprised by being blocked, and I don't see anything in Mai's contributions recently that actually suggest vandalism, I would suggest having a discussion before assuming it's vandalism. Remember, assume good faith—meaning that you should assume someone is not trying to harm the wiki. Finding out why certain changes were made is better than just assuming it's vandalism. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:44, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Brandon, She change the wordmark image to a Rune Factory ne. If you go back and check the history you will see that this is true. I can also provide you with a screen shot of the changes she made if you need to see them. She also changed images as a form of misdirection. I'm sorry if this seems out of line but misleading people to believe that they are visiting a different wiki. This is also not the first time she has done this! She change the wordmark image to an image that read THE OUTSIDERS. Then the background changed to rolling anime characters that appeared on another one of her wikis and finally the THE RUNE FACTORY image was the last straw because she left it up for a prolonged period of time and I had friends contacting me about what she had done. Could you please go back and look at her image history so you can see what I am talking about? Cathyrne 01:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, what I meant to type was misleading people to believe that they are visiting a differeent wiki is wrong. Cathyrne 01:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) *You don't know the reason for that. It's a big leap from "edit I don't like" to "vandalism." You should be talking to Mai and find out why it happened rather than jumping to conclusions. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Brandon, I understand where you are coming from. I like to edit and change things around myself and make them look better, but I believe there is a huge difference between playing with different colors on a wiki and advertising content completely different from that of the wiki you added it to. She left a wordmark Rune Factory image, the image that tells visitors the name of the wiki you are visiting, plastered on the main page. This wiki, the wiki I founded, is for the books, characters and tv show based on the works of LJ Smith and it has nothing to with Rune Factory. The fact that she left the image up for a prolonged period of time and I had to remove it myself after getting several complaints from friends is very upsetting to me. The fact that this is not the first time she has done something like this is also upsetting. I gave her the benefit of the doubt the first few times with off-topic content but displaying it on the main page is a bit much. How would you feel if someone plastered a Lord of the Rings logo on your wiki and then put up a Star Wars image that you had to take down yourself? Please try to see things from my perspective. Cathyrne 02:39, April 11, 2012 (UTC) *I'm sorry, but there's really nothing more I can say here. Maybe you're right, maybe I'm right. We don't know, and we won't know unless you actually have a conversation with her. I can't do anything about this unless I know that these were actually bad faith edits intended to harm the wiki, and I don't know that. If you feel strongly enough to discuss this at length with me, I'm sure you can discuss it with her. You have nothing to lose and plenty to gain by talking to her. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:43, April 11, 2012 (UTC)